


My lovelorn Battle

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are best friends, both in love with each other and love each other more than anything. But when they have a heated argument that results in Jensen leaving, they see other people, Jared begins dating Chad Michael Murray and Jensen begins to date Christian Kane. Two years later both of them are getting married and things get complicated when their lovers, who also happen to be step brothers parents decide to make it a double wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

The first time that Jared met Jensen it was on the set of their new show ‘Supernatural’. Jared didn’t think first about Jensen, thinking that the show wouldn’t survive for a second season so he didn’t get close to Jensen. But when the show got picked up, Jared and Jensen became inseparable and Jared realized his feelings for Jensen. The starting of season three for supernatural was also the moment the boys got together. Jared couldn’t be happier and neither could the director. The on screen chemistry couldn’t have been better. 

And it stayed that way, until they bought in Jake Abel. The kid that would play Sam and Dean’s brother Adam. Everything was peachy until Jared’s eyes began to wander towards Jake. It started with lingering eyes, staring at the man as he worked, hanging with him for break and it eventually lead to Jared asking the man out without Jensen’s knowledge. If it hadn’t been for Genevieve who was out that night with some friends and caught Jared and Jake, he would not have known that the two of them slept together. 

Later that night, When Jared staggered in at three in the morning an argument happened. Words were exchanged and that night Jensen left. They still worked together but nothing was the same as it was before. The chemistry between them had changed. And everyone noticed that something was off about them. Jared spoke, or tried to but Jensen would never answer. 

 

Two Years later:

It had been a year since everything that happened with them, Jensen had begun to speak to Jared and that was it, just talking. He wouldn’t let Jared touch him like he used to, even when they were friends. Jensen would go to Jared’s house, the house that they use to share but only if other people were going to be there.  But by this time, Jensen had moved on and he advised Jared to do the same. He eventually did, but it wasn’t love. Jared would only love Jensen. 

Jared had met Chad Michael Murray on the set of ‘House of Wax’ a horror film that he did not too long ago. Chad was very much into him but Jared wasn’t at the time. But when he called Chad up and asked him out on a date he wasn’t too surprised when the blonde said yes. 

Jensen and Christian had been friends for a while, playing music together they bonded instantly, actually Christian was Jensen’s first ever boyfriend when he first came out. it wasn’t too hard to rekindle what the two of them had, yet sometimes Jensen felt as though something was missing. 

Jared and Jensen were proposed to on the same day, and both said yes. Not knowing that the people that they were marrying were related to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen: 

Jensen and Christian were meeting with Christian’s step brother for brunch. Jensen didn’t want to go. When Christian and Jensen broke up the first time the family didn’t take too kindly to Jensen hurting their baby boy. And even though Jensen never met the step brother he was told that he didn’t like him very much. Chad Michael Murray may be one of the biggest stars but that didn’t make him any less intimidating to Jensen. 

“Don’t worry Jen. I explained this to him and I asked him, more like pleaded with him not to give you any smack about what happened between us.” Chris explained before they entered the diner.  

“Come on Chris, no one is going to be nice to me after I shattered you. You were hurt when I broke things off and for me to now be back with you, can you honestly say that he will be different?” Jensen asked. 

“He promised me Jen. And I won’t let him break that promise.” 

Chris gave Jensen a kiss on the lips. “Come on.” 

The diner was nearly empty except for the two female waiters, the busboy and an elderly couple. And then there was a blonde guy in the back. He was texting on his phone. When Jensen was being pulled towards him he knew who the guy was. They reached him in no time and Jensen suddenly felt small. 

“Chris.” The guy said. He got up and wrapped Chris in a tight hug. 

“Chad.” Chris smiled. Jensen didn’t look at Chad but he could feel Chad’s gaze on him. 

“And you must be Jensen.” There was a sour tone in the way that he said Jensen’s name and it made him flinch. Jensen didn’t make any sudden movement, he didn’t want to over step his boundaries with the man that obviously hated him. Chad held out his hand. 

“I’m Chad.” 

Jensen eyed the hand, like a dog with a new master he wasn’t sure if it was safe. Jensen’s green eyes met Chris’s and they signaled that they were ok. Jensen took the hand and shook it. 

“I’m only giving you the benefit of the doubt because Chris asked me too.” Chad sat back down, Chris and Jensen sat on the other side. The waitress came over and handed them the menus. Her gaze fell on Jensen and she smiled brightly. 

“If there is anything I can do for you…” She winked at Jensen, her hand made its way to his shoulder and Jensen gave the girl his best ‘I’m sorry but I’m taken’ look and she took the hint. 

“Ever the flirt.” Jensen heard Chad mumble and his insides began to hurt. 

“Chad. Be nice.” Chris asked. Chad smiled and took a sip of OJ. 

A few seconds went by and both Jensen and Chris noticed that Chris kept darting from the bathroom to his watch. 

“Waiting for someone?’ Chris asked. There was a smirk on his face. 

“My Fiancé.” 

Chris nearly choked on his drink. 

“Holy shit. Chad are you serious with this?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah dude. He’s an old friend that I met on the set of ‘House of Wax’. I knew he was the one.” Chad admitted. Chris was too happy. From what Jensen had heard and Chad didn’t keep his private life in the tabloids Chris had told Jensen that Chad wasn’t one to stay settled. He was always on the next conquest. “And he should be out the bathroom soon.” 

When Chad checked his watch one last time, the door to the bathroom opened, all eyes turned, Jensen’s went wide. Standing before him was 6’2 of what he had longed to have back in his arms but knew he couldn’t. Not because of a stupid incident. Jared looked at Jensen, the same expression on his but both looks went unnoticed by their partners. 

Chris moved so that Jared could sit down. Which coincidently he was sitting right across from Jensen. 

“I didn’t know you were dating Jensen’s co-star.” Chris said. The smile he had was gone. Jensen had told him what happened with Jared, how Jared how cheated on him and Chris didn’t like it one bit. But he would keep his mouth shut for the time being. 

“And I didn’t know you were dating Jensen.” Jared responded. His tone was a bit more somber than Chris’s though his eyes stayed on Jensen. Searching for some sign that the man he loved could feel the same. 

“Actually more than dating.” Chris wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, pulled him close and then showed his brother and Jared the ring. “We’re getting married too.” 

There was silence for about three minutes, Chris couldn’t say anything and Jared was frozen. 

“Huh.” Was all that Chad could manage to say. Everyone knew that he was speechless at this. 

“Don’t say it Chad. Ok he didn’t force me into this.” 

Chad scoffed. “Seriously? After what he did to you and suddenly you want to marry him? Ok dating him was one thing. Marriage is on a whole different level.” 

“Don’t go there Chad. I’m surprised that you’re still with Jared. I mean you couldn’t stay tied to a guy for more than three minutes after you fucked them and the Jared, Fuck, did he tell you that he cheated on Jensen?” 

Chad was shocked. Jared obviously hadn’t told him that. Chad looked down and Jared looked at Jensen. 

“Jen. You told him?” Jared asked. 

“I had too. He’s my fiancé and I wasn’t going to lie to him. Apparently like you did in our relationship. You said Jake was just a friend and that he meant nothing. I thought that, even after we broke up that maybe we could still be friends but I don’t think that’s going to work either.” 

Jensen got up from the table, grabbing Chris’s hand and pulling him up. Yes, there was a part of him that still loved Jared and it hurt him to say these things to him he couldn’t help himself. From the way that Chad was talking about him he didn’t really have a choice. 

“Come on Chris. Let’s go.” 

The two men left out of the diner. Neither looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering, Should I make this A Mpreg story?


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen and Chris made their way to Chris’s parent’s house three days after the incident in the diner. Chris wanted to tell his mother the news and Jensen didn’t actually feel like going. It wasn’t because of the looks or the whispers that he thought he was going to get but it was actually because he was feeling sick, he went to Sharron, his other best friend who also was an OBGYN. And she confirmed that he was pregnant, actually he was three months pregnant and didn’t even know it. Chris was over the moon and on top of the marriage he could also tell them that they were going to be grandparents.  

When the plane touched down in Texas, Chris rented them a car. Not a sports car but actually a minivan. He said it was because he didn’t want to take any chances with the baby and that was the safest car he could find. The drive to Chris’s parent’s house wasn’t long and Jensen fidgeted, as did the baby when they reached the door. Chris had their bags in his right hand and holding Jensen’s with his other. 

“Calm down babe. It’s going to be ok.” Chris assured. Jensen nodded and knocked on the door. 

It was a few moments before anyone answered and when someone did Jensen suddenly felt ill. Jared had answered the door. This is just what he needed. Not only was he going to tell his future parent in laws that he was pregnant but he also was going to tell Jared and Chad. He couldn’t handle it, not the stare from Jared. They had talked about starting a family and now he was starting one with Chris. 

Chris’s grip tightened on Jensen’s as he stared at Jared. Jared didn’t look his way, instead his attention stayed on Jensen. Those puppy dog eyes looking sad as he watched the shorter man. 

“Jensen.” It was barely a whisper. 

“Can you let us through?” Chris sneered. 

Jensen looked away as he and Chris passed Jared. There was an uneasiness in the air as Jared touched Jensen’s back as the three of them walked into the kitchen where Chad and Chris’s parents were sitting. Chad was the first one that saw them, his facial expression changing on a sour note at the sight of Jensen. Their parents were a different story. They may not have liked Jensen for what he did to Chris, but that was in the past and they forgave easily. 

“Chris! Jensen!” Chris’s mother said. She rushed over to the two men and gave them the biggest hug. “Oh, I have both my boys back for the weekend.” 

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Chris’s father only gave them a hand shake. 

“Mom, is my room still the same?” Chris teased. He knew that his mother often redecorated or changed things and since the boys could only come when they weren’t working he wasn’t too sure if his room was still there. 

“Of course sweetie.”  She smiled. “Here, let me take those.” She took the bags from him and Chris of course tried to stop her but she was stronger than she looked and managed to get the bags. She hurried up the stairs, her husband following. Jensen and Chris took a seat on the other side of the island. Neither of the men made contact with each other but Jared did speak. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. The question was directed more to Jensen than the both of them. 

“We wanted to tell my parents the good news.” Chris responded. 

“The same time we are?” Chad questioned. 

“Yes. But there is more to our news that couldn’t wait. Have you told them yet?” Chris asked. Chad shook his head no. 

“Good, I guess we can tell them together.” Chris said with a mischievous tone. 

“Tell us what?” Chris and Chad’s mother’s voice floated as she made her way back down the stairs. She and her husband took seats in the only available seats. 

“Well. I guess we were going to tell you tonight at dinner but… Jared and I are getting married.’’ Chris said. 

There was a loud yelp and she was over the moon. 

“So are we mom.” Chris added. There was more yelling. 

“Congratulations sons.” Mr. Kane said. 

“And there’s one more thing.” Chris said. His eyes staring at Jared. 

“Jensen’s pregnant.” 

Jensen looked at Jared, he was hurt. It was clear on his face and Chad was shocked. 

“Oh my goodness. Ok. We need to get you boys married soon.” Mrs. Kane smiled. “Both of you. And what better way than with a double wedding.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Jared could only stare at Jensen. Stare at his belly all day after Chris dropped the news. Jared knew that he and Jensen were preparing for a family before everything that happened and now Jensen was getting that chance with Chris. And in between planning the double wedding that Chris’s parents were planning, which would be in one month and dealing with the baby, Jensen sometimes felt overwhelmed by all of it and just wished that he could sink into the couch and disappear. 

Jared’s eyes watched the outline of the T-shirt that Jensen had changed into for his run with Chris, Jared saw the small bump that formed and he secretly wanted to cry. That was supposed to be his child, not Chris. 

Jensen was in the kitchen, getting some water when he heard the unmistakable footsteps of Jared enter. He quickly poured out the water, rinsed the cup and was about to make his way out when Jared caught his arm. Jensen tried to get out of his grip but it didn’t work. 

“Jen, please we need to talk.” Jared asked. Jensen continued to struggle but gave up soon after the baby decided to give up and he got tired. 

“Let me go Jared.” Jensen demanded rather than asked. Jared saw the anger in his eyes and let him go.  

“We have to talk Jen.” 

“We have nothing to talk about Jared.” 

Jensen made his way out the kitchen, Jared following close behind. He wasn’t going to let Jensen go without talking. Not this time. 

“I want to talk about the baby.” 

Jensen stopped. He didn’t turn around, he didn’t want to show Jared his emotionless expression. The baby? He wanted to talk about a baby that was not his, a baby that he was having with the man that he loved and loved him back? Priceless. 

“You shouldn’t speak about this child. It’s not yours. So don’t be worried about it.” Jensen said. He didn’t want to raise his voice because he didn’t want Chris to come out and make this worse. 

“You knew that we wanted to start a family and then you go and have a child with Chris?” 

“Are you actually saying that I planned this?” Jensen turned around now, tears in his eyes. Damn hormones. “You were the one that cheated on me after you claimed that you loved me.”

“I did love you, I still do Jen. And I want you back.” Jared confessed. 

Jensen snorted. “If you haven’t noticed. I’m getting married and so are you. And I’m having a baby with my soon to be husband.” 

Jared moved closer to Jensen. He placed his hands on Jensen’s belly. “I don’t care if it’s his. I’ll treat it as if it were my own baby.” 

Before Jensen knew what was happening Jared had Jensen pressed against the wall and his tongue down his throat. A part of Jensen was disgusted and angry with Jared for doing this, but the other part of him was aroused and satisfied with this. The aroused part of him won out. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling the man closer to him. 

“Come back to me Jen. Please. Leave him. Let’s go away and raise this child together.” Jared breathed as he and Jensen pulled back from the kiss. Jensen was at a loss. He still cared for Jared but he couldn’t be with him again. Not after what he did. 

“I’m sorry Jared. I can’t. I can’t go through that with you. I can’t trust you anymore.” 

Jensen ran out of the house and began his jog. This was going to be too much for him. He needed to leave and soon.

 

Jared walked slowly to the room he was sharing with Chad. Chad wasn’t home so he had time to think over what he was going to say. He loved Chad, he truly did but how can he move on when his feelings for Jensen are still so strong in his heart? Jared knew that cheating was a dumb thing to do, he didn’t really mean to, it’s just that Jensen had been extremely busy and Jared saw Jake as a way to take out his frustrations. 

“This is going to be a long weekend.” Jared mumbled to himself. 

 

 

Dinner that night was the most awkward that either of them had ever been to. Jensen had told Chris about the kiss and even managed to convince Chris that killing Jared was a bad idea. Jared hadn’t told Chad that he wanted to leave him and pursue Jensen that would have ended badly. So instead there were two obvious parents, a pissed off fiancé, two troubled co-stars and Chad, who was starting to believe that maybe Jensen and Chris planned this whole thing. 

“So the wedding is next month, and I was thinking a Christmas day wedding. I have the best wedding planner and she can have all of this done by then. What do you guys say?” Mrs. Kane asked. 

Jensen didn’t speak, nor did he look up from his plate. Jared was the same, looking everywhere but at the woman speaking. Chris and Chad on the other hand had a lot to say. 

“Mom, I don’t think that a double wedding is a good idea.” Chris said. He wasn’t going to go into detail that his brother’s fiancé is a cheater. Chad nodded. 

“I agree with Chris. It’s not a very good idea mom.” 

“Come on boys. I’ve wanted a double wedding since the day you boys turned twelve. I had lost all hope that you two wouldn’t get engaged at the same time after you left home. But what a surprise when it did happen. Can you please do this for me?” 

Pretty soon the two brothers felt bad under the tone of their mother. She had a way with her sons. 

“Fine.” The boys said at the same time. 

Jensen looked up, and at that moment his eyes connected with Jared’s and all of sudden everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Jensen came too he realized that he was in Chris’s room. He had spent many nights here before and was glad for the familiar surroundings. Jensen doesn’t remember what happened, one minute they were telling Chris’s parents about the baby, his eyes caught Jared’s and then he passed out. Jensen went to sit up and two very large and strong arms caught his shoulders. He hadn’t noticed anyone else in the room, well of course not. It was dark in the room and outside. He must have been out a lot longer than he thought. 

With a smile Jensen removed Chris’s hands and stopped midway. These were not Chris’s. These hands were rough where Chris’s is soft and they were larger than Chris’s. Jared’s. 

With one swift motion Jensen pulled away from Jared, Falling to the floor in the process. Jared was by his side in moments trying to help him up. Jensen kept pushing him away. 

“Get away from me Jared. Where’s Chris?” He asked with a bit of a snarl in his voice. 

“Chris went with Chad and their parents to pick some stuff up for you. You fainted and instead of taking you to see the town Physician his parents went with home remedies. Not safe for you in your condition.” Jared explained. 

“But why are you here? Why not Chris? I need him.” Jensen was on his feet now, heading towards the door. Jared rushed forward, grabbing Jensen gently and pulling him back towards the bed. 

“I wasn’t feeling well either so I told them I’d stay here with you until you woke up. Chris was against it, so was Chad but their parents agreed.” 

Jensen laid back down on the bed. Jared sat on the couch across from, his eyes following Jensen’s every movement. Once Jensen was rested against the large amount of pillows that were placed on the bed he laid back. One question coming to his mind. 

“You were sick that day in the restaurant. You might not have shown it but I know you Jared.” Concern laced his voice. “Is everything ok?” 

Jared nodded. Chad hadn’t even noticed that something was off yet Jensen always did. 

“I was waiting to tell Chad. And his parents but I guess I want you to know first.” 

There was a moment of undisturbed and eerie silence. A silence that hadn’t passed between them in ages. 

“That day in the restaurant I found out some news. That’s what took me so long in the bathroom. I got a call from my OBGYN and I found out that I’m pregnant Jen.”

A sad smile was on Jared’s face. He was happy about the news but also there was something that prevented him from being truly happy.

“That’s great Jared. I know Chad is going to be happy.” 

Tears trickled down Jared’s face as he moved closer to Jensen. He was halfway on the bed and his arms suddenly reached out and pulled Jensen into his arms. 

“Let’s leave Jen. I know that you must still hate me and we can work on that. But right now I want you. We can raise these babies together. Just the two of us. While they’re out we can go.” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear. Jensen was a little disturbed by this. It wasn’t the first time that Jared pulled something like this. In the past year Jared would call Jensen and ask that they get back together. On set things were like that too. Jared wouldn’t leave Jensen’s side and that freaked Jensen out sometimes.

Grabbing his hand and pulling him away Jensen tried to keep his breathing under control. He tried to hide the fear that was building. 

“I love Chris. I’m going to have Chris’s child the same way you’re going to have Chad’s. We need to think of our children. They need their fathers Jared.” 

There was a soft chuckle coming from Jared. “Who says that this baby is Chad’s?” 

Jensen began to open his mouth and ask what he meant when the room door opened. Jared hurried back into the chair just as Chris entered the room. 

Chris looked tired, worried. His eyes darting from Jensen to Jared. 

“Everything alright here?” Chris asked. Both men just nodded. 

“Alright then. Come on Jen. Mom has something for the fainting in case it happens again.” Chris slowly walked towards Jensen. He slowly picked him up and helped him down the stairs. Jared followed slowly behind. Chad was sitting at the kitchen table, their parents nowhere to be seen.

“How do you feel?” Chad asked and that took all of them by surprise. Jensen looked warily at Chad before answering. 

“I’m feeling better. I guess the baby wanted me to rest.” Jensen joked. 

“You should. I don’t want anything happening to you or my niece or nephew.” 

Jensen was startled, as was Chris and Jared. 

“Uh, ok Chad. Thanks.” 

Chad mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’ and turned to Jared. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Jared kept his eyes on the counter. He knew what he had told Jensen. That there was a possibility that this was not Chad’s baby and Jensen probably thought that meant that Jared cheated again. Right now he wanted to tell them all the truth. The truth that he was pregnant and the truth about the baby. He would feel better about it, Jensen would be better, Chad would leave him but he didn’t care. 

‘There’s something I have to tell you Chad.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler until i figure out where i want to go with this story

Everyone was silently watching Jared. Jensen already knew what was going to be said and prayed that Chad didn’t something stupid. Chad was watching Jared, Chris watching Jensen. It was all going to be laid on the table. Right now.

“What is it Jared? Is everything okay?”

Jared’s hand moved to his stomach. It went unnoticed by everyone except for Jensen.

“Chad, I’m…I.”

There was a crash outside of the house and a loud, unmistakable yell. Everyone ran to the door to see what was wrong. Whatever news Jared was going to say, forgotten.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Chad and Chris’s mother was on the ground, sobbing. Their father passed out.

“He had a heart attack. Call the ambulance. Now.”

 

                                                                        ***

 

**_If you were coming in the fall,_ **

**_I’d brush the summer by_ **

**_With half a smile and half a spurn,_ **

**_As housewives do a fly._ **

****

**_If I could see you in a year,_ **

**_I’d wind the months in balls,_ **

**_And put them each in separate drawers,_ **

**_Until their time befalls._ **

****

**_If only centuries delayed,_ **

**_I’d count them on my hand,_ **

**_Subtracting till my fingers dropped_ **

**_Into Van Diemen’s Land._ **

****

**_If certain, when this life was out,_ **

**_That yours and mine should be,_ **

**_I’d toss it yonder like a rind,_ **

**_And taste eternity._ **

****

**_But now, all ignorant of the length_ **

**_Of time’s uncertain wing,_ **

**_It goads me, like the goblin bee,_ **

**_That will not state its sting._ **

 

                                                            ***

 

Chris and Chad suggested that Jared and Jensen head back home. The stress would be too much for Jensen and it would be best that he was away from it. Both men were silent the entire drive. Jared would cast careful glances every few seconds.

“Jen. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just worried.”

“Everything’s going to be okay. I promise you that.”

“How can you promise something like that? We don’t know anything that’s going on with him. Jared. I…If he dies, Chris will be heartbroken. And I can’t handle another death Jare. This man was so kind to me. So much like a father figure to me.”

Tears were streaming down his face. Jared reached over and entwined their hands. Jensen let him.

“He’s not going to die. Everything will be okay.”  


End file.
